


【坤廷】你好烦番外：朱贝贝的新婚奇遇记（上）

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: AA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷】你好烦番外：朱贝贝的新婚奇遇记（上）

朱贝贝的新婚奇遇记

　　朱正廷在某一年初雪的时候结婚了，在此之前他跟蔡徐坤处了几个月对象。对于他来说，结婚和谈恋爱还是有很大区别的,主要体现在三个方面。

　　一、永生难忘的初夜

　　婚前他跟蔡徐坤有过一次，但是那次他跟蔡徐坤生气了，又处在发情期，他自己不愿意作数。结婚那天他知道自己逃不过去了，早早洗好了澡，乖乖躺在床上。屋里暖气热烘烘的，他穿着短袖短裤在床上百无聊赖，等出了一股燥热，蔡徐坤送客人还不来，他越等越紧张，满脑子胡思乱想。他妈妈跟他说结婚了就是两个人一起过日子凡事要商量着来，事事为对方着想，不可以任性，他就觉得以前对蔡徐坤吆五喝六、指东打西的行为实在有点过分。今晚是洞房花烛夜，对于特别在乎仪式感的他来说，做爱是一定要的，他不想推陈出新搞幺蛾子。

　　可他又实在有点怕。

　　蔡徐坤那里特别大。Alpha性器本来就大，伊那些小姑娘粉丝不晓得害臊的，怼着伊下面拍，朱正廷第一次看到时简直难以置信，而后每次朱正廷看到图片时，都会对隔着布料的那尺寸遐想连篇，但真被人上了，他才发现以前自慰都是过家家，进不进去完全两码事。

　　真的，一杆到底的感觉让人讲都讲不出，说欲仙欲死的，全是放屁。

　　只能说真的太酸爽了，令他终身难忘。啊不，其实他忘得七七八八了，那次赌气的成分太大，身体的快感和疼痛实际上被感情压制，除了刚进去的那一会儿，后来蔡徐坤都浅进浅出，估计就是个龟头在里面随便插插，到底还是心疼他。这会子想起来，啧……啊，想不太起来啊，到底什么感觉……

　　“老婆！”穿着秋衣秋裤的蔡徐坤在门口探头探脑，看到一只粉嘟嘟的小兔子跪在床上抓心挠肝的，立马飞扑上来，“我来啦！哈哈——”

　　“嘶——”冷不丁被吓得倒吸一口凉气的朱正廷，看到那一身大红紧身两件套，本能地弹出他的小指头，戳远蔡徐坤。等看到蔡徐坤一脸错楞，又想起来妈妈说得成了家不可以任性，只好极不情愿地躺下去，缓缓拉起睡衣下摆叼在嘴里，露着两颗粉嫩的小樱桃冲蔡徐坤眨眼，把个才遭亲友调侃，说暴力仙子不会轻易让他得逞的蔡某人看得一愣一愣，半天没动静。朱正廷想是不是他暗示得不够到位，虽然说现代人的婚礼大多只是形式，新婚当晚也有太累直接睡了，有事改天再日的情景，但蔡徐坤应该是要……要的吧？！

　　“嘿嘿嘿，正正……”蔡徐坤这一脸傻笑可看不出来要不要日。他只好又憋着委屈爬起来，把自己的小裤头慢慢褪去，张开双腿再度躺了下去，这下整个人可真光得差不多了，他抱着自己的大腿，一脸认真地问蔡徐坤，

　　“要、要的……吗？”

　　蔡徐坤偷偷咽了咽口水，他顺着蔡徐坤的喉结往下看——鼓鼓囊囊一大包……哎呀怎么插嘛，真是……小兔子偏过头去，委屈得直想哭。

　　蔡徐坤三下五除二清空自己，迫不及待附到朱正廷身上，两具光裸的身体交叠在一起，让朱正廷提着一口气，不敢呼吸。蔡徐坤笑他，“怎么正正，紧张啊？”

　　“啊！谁、谁紧张了，我才不紧张！”

　　“那就好，我紧张。”

　　“啊！”朱正廷吓得坐起来，“你、你怎么能紧张，我、你紧张了，我、我怎么办！”

　　天哪他可什么都不会，还指望着蔡徐坤带领呢！

　　“嗯！”蔡徐坤突然闷哼了一声，朱正廷这才发现他交叉坐在了蔡徐坤的大腿根，那个硕大无比的东西现在刚好被他压在屁股底下。

　　“正正……”蔡徐坤眼都绿了，幽幽放着光，像一匹狼。

　　“你、你去！把、把灯关上！”

　　朱正廷又伸出了他跋扈的手指，“你去把灯关上！”

　　蔡徐坤一把擒住他的手腕，将他掀翻在床，Alpha的耻骨死死抵在他的屁股蛋儿上，侵略性的信息素开始释放，“这个时候还管什么灯啊！”

　　朱正廷脸红得滴血，“我不要看！”

　　“是不要还是不敢啊？”

　　“不要！不要！不要看！”

　　他的大喊大叫在蔡徐坤看来毫无威信，身上的男人才不会起来去关灯，就这么明晃晃的，他目不转睛看着他，看得朱正廷又羞又急，胸口剧烈起伏，身体仅仅被压住就起了奇妙的反应，奇怪了，以前他怎么摸乳头都不怎么会硬，现在也没人摸，居然自行挺立，急需抚慰一般。蔡徐坤当然不会跟他客气，一个俯身便衔住了一颗椒乳，激得朱正廷一声尖叫，连身体都开始有些颤抖了。

　　“正正……啧，你好敏感啊——”

　　朱正廷觉得很丢人，被人欺负还被人看轻取笑，他一向嘴硬，这次照样不过脑就还击道，“我、不、敏、感，你、你才敏感。”

　　没想到身上的人接话说道，“嗯，我是挺敏感的，看到你我的鸡巴就硬了，妈的今天我想了好久……嘶——唔——天天想，啊——夜夜想……啊——一想到从今天往后，你就彻彻底底属于我了，我就开心得想发疯。”

　　他看着身下的朱正廷，喜欢得啄了一口他的唇，“以后怎么办，你天天在我眼前晃，那我不是要成天翘着东西跑了？”

　　朱正廷哪扛得住这种骚话，还是日常不怎么说话的闷罐头，突然开了荤腔。

　　他实在承受不住，“你快点！还做不做了！”

　　蔡徐坤轻笑出声，“正正没想到你这么着急啊？”

　　“我、我困了！我着急睡觉，怎么滴吧！”哼，他觉得他还治不住蔡徐坤了？没想到蔡徐坤听了这话眼神全暗了，咬着牙磨蹭着朱正廷的下体，“正正，今天晚上你要想睡觉那怕是不行了……”

　　朱正廷激动地乱喊，“喂蔡徐坤你不要太过分！”

　　“叫老公！”开玩笑，新起点，不来个新称呼助助兴？

　　“不要！”朱正廷脸皮薄，也挺别扭。他什么时候能容忍蔡徐坤胜他一筹了？昨天还是他说一不敢对他说二的蔡徐坤，今天就能对他对他发号施令了？他心一横，一把握住蔡徐坤的阴茎，“要做你就快做，我怕什么！是男人就……”他说不下去了，手上的东西烫的吓人，何况他虚拢一圈，原本就握不住。

　　“正正你怎么不敢看我。”蔡徐坤也是坏，到手了胆肥了开始名正言顺调戏了，朱正廷眼神左右扑闪，早就出卖了他的胆怯，脸上红扑扑的，让人恨不得立马拆吃入腹。

　　“正正不会痛的，我会很轻，很温柔，我们顺着你的感觉来，好不好？”蔡徐坤抚摸他全身，顺着他的脚丫子亲到了额头，他舒服得伸直了腰，再翻过去亲他的背时，他恨不得在床上打滚，好舒服好舒服，做到这里就好了，不要进去就好了……

　　蔡徐坤的嘴真的很灵巧，不仅把他伺候得眯起眼，还会抽空讲两句话，温柔得像茉莉花，沁人心脾。但他仍知道越往后越要受大刑，心跳如擂鼓渐响，蔡徐坤的话渐渐听不进去了。

　　“正正。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“今天妈妈给了我一个红包哦，你知道有多厚吗？”

　　“多厚呀？”朱正廷转着眼珠子，猜不准妈妈对蔡徐坤的想法，虽然爸爸妈妈默许他结婚了，但似乎不是很满意。不过给坤坤红包应该是承认了吧，那会是多少呢？徐坤看他咬着嘴沉思的样子，一个用力挺了进去。

　　“啊——”朱正廷猝不及防，等反应过来才发现着了蔡徐坤的道，这次又是一捅到底，蔡徐坤那么粗那么长，会不会把他捅坏了呀？

　　“呜乎乎，混蛋你又骗我，王八蛋呜呜呜，痛死了……”他果然委屈地哭了出来。

　　蔡徐坤才不管他哭哭啼啼，就着眼泪干了一波，等拔出来射在他脸上时，朱正廷又好了，望着蔡徐坤的大东西出神，一直没机会细看，这下终于可以好好看看到底有多粗了……

　　“你说这么大，我怎么吃进去的啊！”朱正廷伸出手好奇摸了摸，“也太不可思议了，人体真奇妙。”

　　他又往下摸了摸自己的小穴，“好小呀，呀——怎么合不拢……”

　　蔡徐坤把他拉起来，抱着进了浴室，落地镜前对他说，“宝宝这么有求知欲，等下好好看看不就知道了么。”

　　朱正廷受不了了，“还来啊？”

　　“当然了。”蔡徐坤一脸理所当然，“我又没有射进去，第一波太浓了，我想干净点再射给你。”

　　朱正廷毫无意外地脸红了，缩在蔡徐坤怀里不敢作声。就这样默默承受了一次浴室play后，又被蔡徐坤温柔地放到了床上。

　　“呜……坤坤我好困，真的真的不行了，要睡了。”小兔子迷迷糊糊的，时间已转过零点，他已经跟蔡徐坤来了两波，洞房花烛夜已经结束了，他要睡觉了。

　　然后他就真的睡着了。

　　蔡徐坤看着床上呼呼大睡的小乖兔，哭笑不得。

　　谁跟他说结束了？作为一个有仪式感的人，难道不知道新婚之夜要彻底标记才算礼毕吗？蔡徐坤扶额，只能说他的小兔子太单纯了，单纯到根本不知道完全标记是怎么一回事，竟然也没有人教过他。

　　那就对不起了。蔡徐坤扶着大鸡巴再次进入的时候想，操也得把你给操醒了。不把种子填满你的生殖腔，怎么能让你彻底变成我的人。

　　但朱正廷的生殖腔跟他本人一样迟钝，也许是身体开始沉睡的原因，蔡徐坤插了很久才隐约感觉到了一点边缘小口，他之前的确很温柔，朱正廷并没有太大不适，只是累得想睡，现在这道操了三遍的小穴逐渐软烂，他干脆加快动作，由着自己的兴致来了。

　　“嗯……啊……嗯……嗯、嗯、嗯嗯……嗯？”朱正廷果然被逐渐颠醒，迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看见蔡徐坤还在他身上动作，竟然没有记忆断片。

　　“几、几点了……啊……啊哈……”

　　“快三点了吧。”

　　“三点了！”朱正廷瞪大眼睛，彻底醒了。“你、你就一直——”

　　蔡徐坤一个重击、一声闷哼后，回答他的问题，“嗯，是的。”

　　“我的妈呀，你快起来。”朱正廷不干了，“我、我受不了了，我后面都肿了……”

　　后穴的感觉渐渐苏醒，一阵酥麻又传递上来，朱正廷又爽又气，他真的感觉小穴红肿了，蔡徐坤的东西进进出出，摩擦得他好疼。

　　“放开我，放开我！”他爽得胡乱摇头，蔡徐坤箍住他的头，重重亲吻上去。

　　“马上就放开，就一下下，你先躺稳了。”

　　他还不明白蔡徐坤的意思，只觉得Alpha的臂膀牢牢锁住他，除了下面可以活动外，他全身都被死死钉在床上，男人粗大的阴茎飞快地夯实着领地，一下一下打得他五脏都要被震出来了。

　　“啊……啊不要……啊！呜——啊啊啊啊、啊！”这时大时小，长长短短的叫床声，成了蔡徐坤最好的催情剂，最后马达全开的时候到了，蔡徐坤发出了低沉嘶吼，当年参赛的嘶吼，打碟的嘶吼，都没眼下狂暴，这是他二十几年来发出的最低沉有力的声音，让人望而生畏。加速冲进生殖腔的一瞬间，嫩到极致的软肉迅速黏了上来，包裹着龟头不让出去，它就在这温软炙热的环境中快速涨大成结，爆发出一波波精液，烫得朱正廷眼泪直流，痛得叫妈。

　　“啊！你快出去，你涨得我好痛，呜呜——”

　　“我不要了，我不要了，我反悔我不结婚讨厌！”

　　“啊！救命啊！妈妈！”

　　“呜呜呜……我要死了”

　　“过分，你好过分……”

　　开始几股射出来时朱正廷还能梗着脖子骂人，后来实在受不了了，他嗫嚅着说不出话来，被蔡徐坤缚住的身体汗津津的，烫一次就抽搐一下，足足十来分钟，这场酷刑才结束。

　　而餍足的人此时又恢复成温柔的好先生，拍着背安抚他，将信息素注入他的腺体他就又在“好了好了，完了完了。乖，结束了，不痛了。”的声音中沉沉睡去，湿哒哒的床单散发出混合交缠的味道，象征着今晚完美的灵肉结合，从今天起，你中有我，我中有你，我们的生命真正出现了另一半，逐渐完整。

　　……

　　但再完整的生命他都不想再做爱了——第二天躺在床上动弹不得只能窝在蔡徐坤怀里的Omega愤懑地想。

　　然而那又怎么可能呢？对吧。性生活性生活，像刷牙一样日常才叫生活呀。

　　——拾到甜头的蔡某人一边喂鸡汤一边想，温香软玉在怀，下一次该怎么操才好呢？结婚的最大乐趣不就在于此吗？

　　啧。


End file.
